Yami's Gift
by Keket-Chan
Summary: Oneshot lemon fic. YamiXOC. This fic is for my cuz Andrea, whose OC is in this. I suck at summaries, so just read and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

A/N: This is actually my first YuGiOh fic. The story is almost all lemon, so if you don't lemon, then DON'T READ IT! Areku out!

Yami's Gift

It was just another beautiful day in Domino City. Eighteen-year-old Yami Muto was finishing his senior year at Domino High School. His best friend (besides Joey Wheeler) was Saya Moriyama, who was sixteen and a sophomore at the same school. She was going to turn seventeen the next day, which was the last day of school. This would be the night that Saya's life wou;d change forever…

Saya was on her way to her locker. She was going to put away her books she had been carrying all day since she didn't need them for her last class, P.E. Yami was waiting for her like always. They both said 'hey' to each other and then Yami asked, "You wanna stay the night at my place tonight, Saya? It's totally up to you." Saya blushed a little, but answered, "Sure. That would be great!" The tardy bell rang. Saya and Yami ran to their 7th period classes.

After being yelled at by Mr. Takeshi, her P.E. teacher, Saya ran into the girl's locker room, locked herself in a bathroom stall, and called her mother on her cell phone. Saya told her about how she was going to stay at Yami's for the night. "That's fine with me," her mother, Ayako, approved. "But you gotta get home tomorrow. It'll be your birthday, you know."

"Sure," Saya promised, smiling. "And thanks, Ma." She ended her call and headed to class.

At the end of the day, Saya got onto Yami's bus. When they got to his home, the local Game Shop, the two ran up to Yami's bedroom and began to play some video games casually. Saya had no idea what Yami's motives were for later at night…

11:00 p.m. It was pitch black outside. No one was home. Saya jumped onto Yami's bed and sighed. This was his chance. Without Saya noticing, he leaned over her and kissed her! Saya didn't notice at first, but after a measly five seconds, she pushed Yami away roughly. She got off of the bed, yelling at him, "What was that for!"

Yami smirked and walked up to Saya slowly. When he was within reach, he lifted her chin with his finger. "I'm just giving you your gift," he whispered; lust was in his voice. "Nothing more…" Yami kissed her again, this time, with passion. Saya closed her eyes. She knew what he was talking about, and she wanted him to give it to her. Badly. She began to tug on Yami's black Volcom Stone shirt, urging him to take it off.

And so, he did. Breaking the kiss for air, he pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side. Saya was in awe when she saw the former pharaoh's well-defined tan chest. Did he work out? Or was it the P.E. class he took for 2nd period? Saya didn't care at the moment, though.

Yami's fingers laced through Saya's long black hair as he kissed her once more; his tongue was exploring her mouth this time. She moaned. She wanted more than just his kiss. So much more.

This time, Saya broke this kiss and whispered into Yami's ear, "I'm all yours, you sexy pharaoh. You don't need my permission for anything." Her voice caused Yami to grow hard. He slipped off her shirt, and as he was unhooking her bra, he growled sensually in her ear. He pushed her onto his bed. He eyed her from top to bottom, smirking. "You're so beautiful, Saya," he said softly. He began to kiss and lick her neck. A small moan escapes her lips.

Yami caressed Saya's breasts gently as his tongue traces a hot, wet trail down her collarbone. Saya could only sigh. She knew what her lover was going to do and she was ready for it.

The next thing Saya knew was that Yami was lapping at her firm breasts. A shiver of desire surged throughout her body. She panted the former pharaoh's name over and over again. Oh, how he loved to hear her cry out his name that way. The more she said his name like that, the more aroused he became.

Beads of sweat were already trailing down Saya's face from the excitement she endured. But there was more to come. Yami kissed a path down her stomach to her lower body, which was still clothed. "As I said before, sexy, I'm all yours," Saya said with a seductive smile. Yami smirked back and slid off Saya's skimpy schoolgirl skirt. She couldn't help but feel nervous; this time she didn't know what Yami was going to do.

Yami threw the skirt aside. He kissed Saya's pantyline. She growled in pleasure. She felt his teeth against her beige skin as he took her panty cloth into his mouth and began to tug on them. She raised her body and he slid them off only using his mouth.

He gave her another deep kiss while one of his fingers penetrates into her. He thrusted slowly. Saya moaned against his lips. Yami continued the rhythum for about three more minutes and then stopped. He licked his finger clean. He laughed devilishly.

He decided that it was finally time to make her his. He moved over to the other side of the bed and began to take off his jeans. Saya whimpered, begging Yami to come back and finish what he started. He heard her plea. He quickly undressed and fell back onto of Saya.

"You ready for this, Saya?" Yami asked in a whisper. "This may hurt a little."

"I'll manage," Saya answered.

"All right…" He positioned his hard, long length at her entrance. He slid into Saya with one quick sweep. She cried out in pain. Of course, this was her first time. The former pharaoh didn't move at first so that Saya could get use to this 'experience.' But when he noticed that Saya was trying to get him deeper into her, he started to thrust; slow at first, but then Yami got into a quicker pace.

For Saya, the pain turned into pleasure and every moan that escaped her lips were louder than the last. Yami had taken Saya's innocence. This was his gift to her; his seed. He kissed her again, sealing the cry of her lost virginity. The two were coming to their climax. After a few more thrusts, they fall over the edge together.

When it's all over, Yami rolled over to the right side of his bed and Saya placed her head on his chest, both of them trying to catch their breath. "That felt so good," Saya said with a sigh. Yami kissed her forehead and said softly, "Happy Birthday, Saya."

_**THE END**_


End file.
